


Early Morning People

by BluePower24



Series: More Kids, More Trouble [8]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePower24/pseuds/BluePower24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone in Auradon is very found of beauty sleep and prefer to wake up early for various reasons. Let's find out some, shall we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning People

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is purely fiction. Any resemblance to actual events, people or other works is merely a coincidence.  
> I don’t own Descendants, Disney does.

The feeling of a storm being calmed is wonderful. Of course, there hadn’t been any actual storm but Mal’s head had been feeling like one for the past couple of months, and even if she knew this was far from ending, the purple haired felt relieved now that she knew she could let her guard down around Ben.

And it was with that peace of mind that Mal woke up the next morning. Still with her eyes closed, the first thing she noticed once her brain was starting to function was that she wasn’t in her room, there was too much light, the bed she was in was more comfortable than hers and she was snuggled up against something warm. No, not something. Someone.

The purple haired smiled to herself as she recalled the memory of the previous night. Slowly, and blinking to adjust to the light, Mal opened her eyes to see her boyfriend smiling down her, his eyes still sleepy and his hair ruffled.

-Good morning. – Ben said with raspy morning voice, he had just woken up too.

-Good morning. – She said back, snuggling closer to him for warmth. Ben hugged her tighter and kissed the top of her head.

-How did you sleep? – He asked.

-Good. – She mumbled, closing her eyes and feeling thankful it wasn’t a lie.

In fact, it was the first time in weeks that both Mal and Ben had had a good night sleep and it was thanks to each other. The world could be collapsing outside and they wouldn’t care, as long as they were in each other’s arms there was nothing to worry about.

Until, of course, Mal remembered something.

-Ben, what time it is? – The purple haired asked with a slightly preoccupied tone. The young king looked over at his alarm clock.

-Almost seven. Way too early for anyone to be up. – He answered, knowing what she had meant.

-I should go back to my room anyway. – Mal complained, but not making any move to stand up.

She didn’t want to leave but both of them had school and other things to worry about. Besides, what would people think if they saw her leaving the king’s room in her sleeping attire? (Which included one of his old sweatshirts).

Reluctantly, both Mal and Ben got up and walked to the door. As Ben had said, it was still too early for the “beauty sleepers” to be up yet so they didn’t have to worry about someone seeing them. The purple haired opened the door, but before she could walk away, Ben spoke.

-Hey listen, I’ll have some free time this afternoon after school. – He scratched the back of her neck and Mal couldn’t help the smile that appeared in her lips. She has to admit that it was cute how he still got nervous around her sometimes. – Wanna come to the lake with me?

-Sure, I’d love to. – She answered, her smile growing wider.

-Great! – Ben smiled happily, but then it turned into a knowing grin. – I have a surprise for you.

-A surprise? – Mal looked up at him with curiosity but Ben only winked at her.

They said their goodbyes and before the purple haired turned away and walked down the hall. It was completely silent and no soul could be seen until Mal turned to the main corridor of the girl’s wing of the building at the same time Lonnie walked out of the bathroom, dressed in a turquoise training suite with her hair in a ponytail.

-Morning Mal. – Greeted Lonnie, sounding too energetic for someone awake at seven AM.

-Hi Lonnie. – Mal waved. Why are you up so early?

-Just going for a run. I love to run in the morning – Mulan’s daughter replied. She was about to leave when she noticed something and her expression turned curious. – Hey Mal, why are you up so early? I never took you as a morning person. – Lonnie crossed her arms.

Mal’s eye widened “Busted!” Screamed her conscience. The purple haired tried to say something but her brain wasn’t functioning properly yet and nothing came out. But for Lonnie, her silence told enough.

-Oh my God, Mal! – The Asian girl almost yelled, making Mal blush with embarrassment. You were in Ben’s room, weren’t you?

-We didn’t do anything! – The purple haired quickly said, feeling her cheeks growing redder with just the thought.

-Don’t worry girl, I’m not accusing you of anything. – Lonnie laughed. – And also, I won’t tell anyone, promise.

Mal was still embarrassed but she could trust Lonnie. No for the difficult part: Evie. Mal swore that Evie was the biggest “Bal shipper” in Auradon, and once she found out that the purple haired hadn’t returned from Ben’s room the previous night, she’d be all over the place with questions.

But well, it could be worse. When Mal reached her room, the door opened by itself, revealing a smirking Evie behind it.

-Do you know how creepy that is? – Mal asked, trying to sound irritated. – What are you doing up at this hour anyway?

-You know my hair and makeup take a lot of time to be perfect. – Evie answered, proudly brushing her blue locks with her hand. – Now, you. Last night, when I took you to Ben’s room I didn’t know you’d be spending the night there. – The blue haired teased. Mal rolled her eyes with a small smile “Oh boy…”

-So what? – The purple haired walked to her wardrobe, ignoring her friend’s teasing as best as she could.  
-Nothing. You’re fine and that’s what’s important. – Evie said, following Mal. – But you know, I am you best friend and, here in Auradon, best friends talk about things like, oh I don’t know, boys?

-Nice try E.

-Oh c’mon, tell me please! – Evie begged. Mal almost laughed at her friend’s attempt. Was she that desperate? Oh, Evie and her need to gossip. Well, at least she wouldn't tell Audrey about anything Ben-related, as must as the two had become friends.

-Ok, fine. – The purple haired gave in. Evie grinned and sat on her friend’s bed.

Meanwhile, Lonnie was running outside in her usual route, starting in the school entrance, then the gardens, passing by the field and then to the woods surrounding the school. It was the perfect morning for a run: The sky was clear blue, sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the grass and leaves looked greener and the cool morning air felt chilly against her face. It was a brand new day.

Lonnie loved to run in those morning, especially when there was no one to disturb her. However, this time, it wasn’t going to be quite like that. As the girl made her way through the trees and bushes of the woods, Lonnie noticed a strange figure in the distance, between the leaves. She slowed her pace as she got closer until she came to a stop and realized that the figure was actually a boy sitting on one of the highest branches of a tree.

Normally, Lonnie would ignore him and keep running but there was something about this boy that had her curious. Maybe it was the way he was so focused in the scenario in front of him, if that was the case of course.

-Hey! – Unable to contain her curiosity, Lonnie called for the boy who immediately turned to her, a bored expression in his face. – What you doing up there?

To Lonnie’s surprise, the boy stood up and the Asian girl thought he was preparing to jump down, which was a terrible idea since he was so high up. However, he made his way down by slowly jumping from branch to branch. It took him a minute or so but when he was finally in solid ground, Lonnie recognized him. She had seen him the night before at dinner.

-You… You are Francis Facilier aren’t you? – Lonnie asked hesitating a little. She had been told that the new kids weren’t good companied but her curiosity was bigger than any precaution she probably should have.

-That’s my name. – The boy said, crossing his arms. – And you are Lonnie Li, Mulan’s daughter.

-Yes, that’s me. – Lonnie was surprise he knew who she was. – How do you know?

-That’s not important. – Francis replied. – What do you want?

-I was just passing by and saw up there. What were you doing? And how did you managed to get so high up? – The girl asked but Francis just rolled his eyes and sighed. Maybe she was being inconvenient, they didn’t even know each other but she hadn’t ask him anything out of the ordinary.

-Don’t you have better things to do than to bother me? – Francis asked rather rudely after a moment.

-Well, I’m sorry. I was just asking. – She replied in defense, but to her surprise, the boy grinned at her.

-I was just joking, I’m not that rude… Most of the time anyway. – Francis shrugged, uncrossing his arms as his expression softened. Lonnie felt relieved she hadn’t done or said anything wrong.

-You had me worried for a moment there. – She said with a smile. – Good performance.

-Thanks. – He smiled back proudly. – And to answer your question, I was just observing the surrounding. Auradon has many beautiful views, but then again this is the land of fairy tales, almost everything here is good and beautiful. – Francis explained, looking up at the top of the tree were he had been sitting.

-I guess so, yes… - She replied without knowing what else to say. – And what about the second question? – Lonnie asked. Francis looked down before looking at her.

-Back at the island, my friends and I used to climb trees as high as we could. We did it all the time, sometimes to hide, others just to hang out. – He answered.

The Isle of the Lost, yes. Sometimes Lonnie forgot how life there was different and she wondered who Francis and his friends used to hide from but she knew better than to touch that subject, at least for now.

-Your friends… You seem very tight. – She said, remembering the episode of last night’s dinner. However Francis frowned at hearing this, and without warning, he turned away from her and started walking, leaving a confused Lonnie behind.

-Hey wait! – Lonnie called after him but the dark skinned boy didn’t stop.

-Gotta go but it was nice to talk to you. – Francis said while walking away, leaving a confused Lonnie behind. “What was that?” The girl thought. 

Once Francis was out of sight, Lonnie shook her head and started running again. However, she couldn’t shake that encounter off of her head. That boy was strange, that was for sure. In fact, all those four kids looked a bit weird, although she had had only a glance of them at dinner the previous night, right before the blonde girl, Harley of Hearts she believed, started throwing a huge tantrum about something and the four of them rushed out of the cafeteria without caring about the food they left behind.

“Such weird people” Lonnie thought, but then she remembered that Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay also used to be a bit odd when they first came so maybe it was a matter of time.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: IIIIII’MMMMM BAAAAACK! More or less eheh!  
> I’m so so SO sorry for the long wait but, you know, school and life and stuff. Things aren’t going well for me and I haven’t been able to write much but I managed to write this in the mean times. I know it is a little filler and doesn’t contribute much to the story but at least it’s better than nothing, right? Although I’m not sure when the next chapter will be ready.  
> As always, please leave your comments and share this story with your friends if you liked it. (Constructive criticism is always appreciated and it motivates me to write more).  
> Have a nice day


End file.
